Another Liar in Rosewood
by Vampirediaries15
Summary: There is another liar in Rosewood. One that A want's to expose every secret that not only she has but so does her family. Irina Moretti is willing to stand with her friends through everything, but when will it be her breaking point. When she loses everything or if there is nothing else to lose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Here is my take on a Pretty Little Liars story. I hope you bare with me on my other stories. I'm having a really bad writers block on them. I rather take my time on writing them rather than give you all a boring story. I own nothing except my character Irina Moretti and her family. Everything else belongs to there rightful owners.**

It was just another stormy summer night in Rosewood. All of us were spending the night in Spencer's families barn. We were passing around a plastic cup filled with alcohol when the lights went out. Aria turned on her flashlight.

"Something's out there." she informed us then the door to the bar opened making us all turn and face it.

We all got up and moved towards the door not knowing what we would find out. We all huddled around Aria since she had the flashlight. We took another step to the door when we heard a crash and we all gasped. Then Alison jumped out from behind the door making us all scream.

"AH!"

"Gotcha!" she said while laughing at how scared we were being.

"That's so not funny Alison!" I said to her as I tried to slow my heart rate down.

"I thought it was hilarious, girls." we were all laughing and began to walk back to our seats. So that we could enjoy the rest of the night.

"Hey Alli have you downloaded the new Beyonce?" Hanna asked

"No not yet."

"I'm loving her new video."  
"Maybe a little to much Em." Alison said snidely to Emily. I didn't like it when Alison would make those kind of comments to Emily. Maybe not everyone knows that Emily is struggling with either being straight or gay, but Alli shouldn't rub it in her face. Alison then handed the glass of alcohol to Aria's direction.

"Careful Aria, drink to much and you'll tell us all your secrets." Spencer said. This caused me to laugh .

"Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close. Drink up." Alison said. For some strange reason when ever she told us to do something we all went along with it, she just had this thing about her that just hypnotized us to follow her ever word. We all fell asleep after hours of sharing funny jokes and memories about the whole summer. I was fast asleep when I was woken up by Emily.

"Irina, wake up."  
"Ugh what, what's wrong?" I said rubbing my eyes trying to find what time it was.

"Alli's missing." I sat straight up to this news.

"What! What do you mean she's missing. Where did she go?"  
"Spencer said she saw her leaving the barn and followed her out but lost her?"  
"Well did anyone call the police."

"Yes there on their way, but here's the thing. Spencer thinks she heard Alli scream." I stood there looking at Emily with so much shock that I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

One year later.

"Irina! Hurry breakfast is ready!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time making sure that no hair was out of place. Today was the first day of a new year at school, it also marks the one year anniversary of Alison's disappearance. Every time that I begin to think about it I feels like it was just yesterday when we all realized that she was missing. Things have defiantly changed since that day. Not wanting to think about it anymore I decided to head down stairs before my mother lost it. Walking into the kitchen I saw my mom serving breakfast to my younger brother Joey. Today was his first day of freshman year.

"Good morning mom, Joe." I ruffled my little brothers hair knowing that it really bugs him when I do that.

"Hey! Mom tell Irina not to mess with my hair."

"Irina come on stop messing with your brother and eat your cheese omelet and take your brother and you to school." I smiled sweetly at my mom and began to eat my breakfast.

"So where's dad this morning? Did he need to go into work early or something?"

"Yes your father had an emergency call at the hospital one of his patients went into cardiac arrest and they needed him there as soon as possible." I looked at the time and realized that I was going to be late to school if we didn't leave in the next ten minutes.

"o crap come on Joe we need to get to school." Joe grabbed his bag and placed a kiss on our moms cheek and I went to grab my bag and car keys.

"Bye mom have a good at work!" I said as I closed the front door to our house.

The ride to school consisted of Joe being stupid and trying to get on my nerves by changing the channel a hundred times. Once I parked the car Joe ran so far away that I didn't even have time to buckle. I didn't care though because that was just Joey being Joey. I grabbed my bag and started to head to my first period class which happened to be English. I walked into the class room to see someone that I never thought I would see again. There she was Aria Montgomery, back from Iceland. Aria was sitting next to Emily. It was weird to see the two of them talking to one another especially since we all lost touch with each other in the past year. I sat down near the window wanting to save a seat for Spencer. Out of everyone Spencer was the only friend out of our group that I stayed close to. It mostly had to do with the fact that my mom and her mom are close childhood friends and that they have the same family values. Succeed at everything you do and don't fail no matter what. Reputation is everything to them.

Aria POV

I was just getting out my binder when I saw the familiar thing of long wavy brown hair enter the room. I looked up to see Irina Moretti. She used to be one of my closest friends in the whole world she knew exactly how to cheer me up when I was down and she was always there for me when I needed her. But now just seeing her after a year I feel like I'm seeing a complete stranger. Something about the way she carried herself made me feel that she has changed since a year ago. She was no longer the same shy person that I once called my best friend. She walked in with this air of confidence about her. I turned to Emily wanting to know what all changed since I went to Iceland.

"So what happened to Irina. I mean Hanna changed into the it girl. So what happened to Irina. Did she change at all since I was gone?"

"Well for one thing she and Spencer are best friends."  
"Really because from what I recall they couldn't stand being in the same room with one another and Alli was always the one to separate them before they went at each other."  
"Well things change and Irina defiantly changed. she isn't the same shy timed girl that she once was. She is more head strong than she ever was."  
"Wow I never thought I would see Irina come out of her shell. She just always kept to her self and Alli."

Irina's POV

I placed my bag in my seat and my binder on the seat next to me so that Spencer would have a seat. I walked back to where Aria and Emily were sitting.

Hello Aria, Emily!"

"Hey Irina, wow I love your outfit.!"

"Thank you, so Aria when did you get back. Last time I checked you were still living in Iceland."  
"Yea well I just got back yesterday and its good to see you Irina, how are you doing?"  
"Good well I'll talk to you two latter." before I left I turned around to face Aria and Emily.

"By the way, I hear that the new teacher is hot!" I walked back to my seat in the front where Spencer was already getting ready to right down notes.

"Wow Spence, the bell hasn't even rung for first period and you're already in the school mood." Spencer looked up long enough from writing to smile at me.

"Irina you know very well that I have to be on top of everything if I'm going to survive living with my family." I placed my hand on Spencer shoulder

"Trust me Spence I know exactly what you're feeling." the bell rang and our teacher entered the room writing his name on the chalk board. I reached into my bag to grab a notebook and pen, when I heard him say holy crap. I looked up to see what he was looking at. I saw that he was looking at Aria's direction. I thought it was strange about the way they both looked at each other. I wondered rather there was something going on between them, but I decided no to elaborate on it.

After the whole meeting Mr. Fitz and his weird reaction to seeing Aria. The rest of the day went by in a blur. After school let out I went straight home wanting to get an early start on my homework. I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and raced down stairs to see who it was. I came to face a very frazzled Spencer. She pushed her way through my front door still having the frazzled look on her face.

"Wow Spence! What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong! Mellissa is what's wrong!" we were both in the kitchen now and I was trying to calm Spencer down before she did anything drastic.

"What did your sister do?"  
"Well you know how I gave up my whole summer and studied my ass off for so that I could renovate the barn for junior year."  
"Please don't tell me that Mellissa is now taking the barn all for her self now." I was getting two bottled waters for us to drink while Spencer vented about how Melissa is moving into the barn with her new fiancé."  
"Spence I know she's your sister and all, but she is so conceited and your parents let her get away with everything just because that don't want to deal with one of her many tantrums."

"I know but what else can I do. My parents already agreed to letting her move in and I just have to sit back and let her enjoy all of my hard work."

"You know you're welcomed to come and hang or sleep here right. I know it might be a little different from the Hasting house hold but the Moretti family is here for you when ever you need it."

Spencer smiled and laughed at me.

"Thanks Rina. I really need this venting session."  
"Any time Spence."

Spencer left to get ready for the family diner she was going to have to meet Melissa's new fiancé, who I came to find out was a medical student. I was watching one of my favorite shows of all time How I meet your mother when I received an email. I looked to see who it was from but it read unknown. I clicked on it see who would be emailing me.

All look how much you have everyone fooled. They all think you're the perfect daughter and friend. Maybe they should know that you're far from it. What would happen if they knew what you did.

Sincerely A

My mouth was gaping open once I finished reading the email and the memory of that summer came flooding back in my mind.

_Flashback _

_It was one summer day and Spencer, Hanna, Alison, and I we're all working on our tans. We came inside to grab a drink before we spent more time gossiping and having fun with one another. Hanna was about to eat a chocolate chip cookie that was on a cookie sheet but Alli had to comment on it and make Hanna self conscious about to the point that she rethought the whole cookie thing. Melissa waltzed in with her boyfriend at the time Ian Thomas._

"_Aren't you supposed to be at Alison's?"_

"_Hi girls."  
"Hey Ian we all said."_

"_You still need help with your scoop Spence, I've got my stick in the car.:  
"Ian, what are you, her babysitter?" I just rolled my eyes at Melissa and grabbed a cookie and offered one to Hanna while Alison wasn't looking. Then Alison made a comment to Spencer that she needed to tell Melissa something. From what I could tell it was something big, because I didn't even know about anything. Then Ali and Spencer went outside to talk in private. I didn't want ease drop so I went to find something to drink while Hanna watched them argue. At that moment I received a text from someone who I wasn't suppose to speaking with. Ali's older brother Jason. I knew it was wrong but when ever I was with him I felt I could break down that perfect daughter act and just be myself. It was a good thing that both Spencer and I lived right next to Alison. I snuck away from the girls and headed over to Alison's house to say hello to Jason. I didn't need to knock on the door because he was there to greet me with a huge grin on his face. _

"_Hey look at you looking so cute in your little swim suit." I pushed him lightly in his arm and placed a light kiss on his lips, telling him to shut up.  
"Come on I don't have that much time before they wonder where I went. What is it that you wanted me to come over so badly when you know I was spending the day with your sister."  
"Is it so wrong for me to want to spend time with my girlfriend. Plus I wanted to remind you not to make planes tomorrow."  
"I know it's our date night and I wouldn't miss it for the world." I went to go in for another kiss, but I smelt something on Jason that made my noise tingle. _

"_What the hell Jason, is that pot that I smell on you?"_

"_What no! come on Irina, I told you I quite last week!" _

"_Really because when I saw you yesterday I didn't smell anything on you other than the collagen your mom buys you. And now today all I can smell is the pot!"  
"Irina your over reacting. So what if I smoked a little pot. It's no big deal. I'm not as I high as I have been." _

"_It doesn't matter! Jason you lied to me about something that we both agreed was the one thing that was stopping me from fully being with you!"_

"_So what are you saying are you breaking up with me?" Jason asked with a hurt look in his eyes as he waited for my response._

"_I don't know Jason. Can you honestly tell me that you wont get high anymore?" I waited for his answer and it never came. "Well then good bye Jason, I hope you have a better relationship with your pot than you did with me." I walked out of the DiLaurentis house never looking back._

_End of flashback_

I was brought out of my flashback when I heard the sound of an ambulance coming down my street. I ran to my window seeing something that I have been waiting for a whole year. The ambulance was heading to Alli's old house and this had to mean that she was coming home. Finally after a year of searching my best friend was coming back home were she belonged. I grabbed my jacket and shoes and ran out of the house to greet Alli as she came back home. When I got close enough I saw that Alli was no where to be found. I saw the new girl Maya standing out by the front of the house. I ran up to see what was going on.

"Maya! Hey it's Irina Moretti from next door. Uh so what's going on did they find Alison?" the look on her face told me everything that I needed to know. It wasn't Alison they found it was her body. It meant the whole year without her was because she wasn't lost, but that she was dead. Gone forever without any hope of coming back.

"I'm so sorry Irina, they found her body."  
"No don't be sorry Maya, thank you for letting me know. I have to go tell Spencer. Thank you once again Maya for letting me know." I left Maya and went to where Spencer was standing watching the whole thing unfold before our eyes.

"Can you believe it Spence. A whole year of hoping that she would one day come home and this is how it has to end."  
"Irina. I'm so glade that you're here with me, I don't know what I would do without you right now."

I nodded and saw Aria coming our way to stand with us as they took away Alison's body from the house.

"I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today." both Spencer and I had a worried look on our face. I was the first one to speak.

"Wait you don't think she'd ever talk about.."

"The Jenna thing?" Hanna said now standing next to us.

"We made a promise." we all understood what it meant and just watched as more people gathered around the crime scene.

The day of Alison's funeral was hard day for everyone who knew her and even for those who just heard of her. I walked into the church with my parent's and Joe. I was trying to keep myself together so I wouldn't lose it in front of the whole town. Walking into the church I was meet by Alison's mom who was excited to see me and told me to sit upfront with the rest of the girls. I sat next to Spencer and then the rest of the girls came. We all looked at Alison's casket just wondering how just a year ago we were all best friends having the time of our lives with one another. Emily spoke up first to break the awkward silence.

"Poor Ali."

"Can you believe what a scene this is?"  
"Alison would have loved it."  
"Popular in life and death." then Aria's phone rang from the looks that we were all giving her it made sense that all of us were getting the strange messages from the A person.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asked hoping there would be an answer to all of this madness.

"No it's just my mom sending me a text. Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from "A" are we?" we all shock are heads.

"Oh, my God!" Spencer said we all turned to see non other than Jenna. You could hear a pen drop with how silent the room became. We all held onto one another as we left the church.

"Emily, Spencer, Aria, Irina, and Hanna."

"Do we know you?"

"I'm detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends of the victim."

"Yeah, we were."  
"I'm going to need to talk each one of you."  
"We talked to the police when Alison went missing."  
"And I intend to go over everyone one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured I will find out what happened that summer."

Soon as Wilden left all five of our phones went off.

"O my god." Aria said looking down at her phone.

"It's from." Hanna was cut off by Emily saying she got one too. We all did. Spencer read the text out loud first.

"I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything, A." we all finished together.

**A/N**

**Please review what you think about this story and anything I need to do to fix or improve it. Thanks for sticking with me through all of my stories. don't worry please don't give up on the other stories I will get back to them. I'm still on a writers block. I would rather give you quality work rather than just a random update that really means nothing to the story. **

**Thanks once again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Jenna Thing

A/N

Thank you for everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I'm glade that you guys enjoyed it so far. If you want to see what Irina Moretti's clothes look like you can check out . Please keep reviewing and enjoy chapter two to Another Liar in Rosewood.

After receiving the text from A, all five of us decided to go to The Grill to talk about everything that was going on. We sat at the table with our drinks pondering all of the reasons why Jenna Marshall would be at Alison's funeral.

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked all of us.

"I guess she's back." Spencer replied

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something." Hanna stated having the worried look on her face.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked looking at me.

"Em why would we. We haven't done anything wrong." I stated to everyone.

"Except lie about the Jenna thing." Hanna stated

"Yea but Han we all promised that we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again. Remember?" I stared into all of my old friends eyes trying to make them understand that the cop was out to make us suspects.

"Guys it never happened!" I left it at that.

"Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night."  
"Aria it was an accident!" I tried to calm her down before she over thought the whole Jenna thing. From the corner of my eye I could see Hanna pouring a flask of alcohol into her glass.

"Really Han, you have to do that now. And in public?"

"Chill out Rina, it's just a little alcohol. Its not going to kill me, or make m drunk." I rolled my eyes but decided not to fight her on something so minor as her underage drinking.

"I still don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily asked all of us. This was something that I knew all of us were wondering.

"Ali knew all of our secrets, but we never knew any of hers."  
"I knew some." Spencer said quietly.

"Well go on Spence. You can't leave us hanging with something this important."

"I can't." I threw my hands in the air and rolled my eyes at how difficult my friend was being .

"Spence! No you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!" Aria explained to Spencer.

"She'd so kill me if I told you." and Hanna being ever so caring yelled she's dead at Spencer.

"Ali was seeing someone that summer." Spencer finally spilled.

"I knew she was keeping something from me. From us." I looked at Emily wondering if there anything she was keeping from us.

"Well, why didn't she want us to know?"

"He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend."  
"Who was it?"  
"She never told me his name."  
"Ok that's only half the secret." Hanna said rolling her eyes.

"It's more than you ever got from her." I could tell that Spencer was getting annoyed with the whole spilling Alli's big secret and no one taking it serious.

"How is that Ali told us nothing, and we told her everything?"  
"Because she made us feel like we were part of something special."  
"We were. We were a group of complete strangers that were brought together by Alison. She made us believe in all of our dreams and she wouldn't allow us to settle for anything less. She was something special and no one could ever replace her." I smiled at everyone and could only think about how much I really missed Ali. I was lost in my own thoughts but when I rejoined the conversation Spencer was talking about the night Ali didn't come home.

"When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened. But there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up." we all nodded in agreement.

"I used to think that maybe she'd just run off with some guy." Aria said

"She was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily chimed in

"Or getting a tan out by the pool with the hot lifeguard." Hanna finished. We all smiled in unison

"Ohh, yeah what was his name?"  
"Who cares? Save me!" we all laughed at Hanna's impression on Alison. The sound of tapping across the wooden floor of the restaurant brought our attention to see Jenna Marshall walking in. We looked at each other and knew that we had to leave. We left the table as quietly so that Jenna wouldn't know we were there. We all went our separate ways.

Alison was all over the news. She was all that anyone could talk about. I was trying to ignore it all and just focus on getting Joey and me to school on time. Once at school I went straight to my locker trying to push back the sad feelings about Alison's death. I was interrupted by someone shouting my name.

"Moretti!" I turned to see the ever so extremely hot Noel Kahn standing right in front of me.

"Yes Noel what do you want I need to get to class." I smiled at him.

"Well I was just wondering if you were all right sense the cops finding Alison's body and all?"  
"I'm dealing with it but thanks for asking." Noel gave me his signature million dollar movie smile. I would have spent forever looking into Noel Kahn's eyes but I was called into the principles office. I walked in to see Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily sitting down on the couch with detective Wilden looking at some file. I sat down next to them and waited for what ever Wilden had to say.

"So lets see, you thought you heard her scream." he said pointing to Spencer.

"I- I said that. Yeah."  
"And when you three woke up in the barn, Alison was gone. And so was Spencer."  
"Yes I woke up before them, and I realized that Ali was missing so."  
"So you went looking for her."  
"That's what happened."

"I got that. So what's up? Was this a slumber party, or?"  
"Is this an interrogation? Spencer asked Wilden

"No, just a routine follow up. Why did you guys all fall asleep."  
I spoke up before Wilden could point anymore fingers at us.

"I guess we wee tired. We're human we need to sleep and is it a crime to fall asleep at a sleep over?"

"Tired really. Is that how you remember it, Hanna." Hanna nodded and said nothing more.

"Yeah you guys were tired."  
"Look we told you everything we know. Just like we did the night she went missing."

"I know, and you see the thing is. It's almost exactly what you said last year. Almost like it was rehearsed.

"Like we've said we've told you everything we know." We left Wilden not wanting him to suspect that we we're guilty of anything. During lunch Aria was freaking out saying that he knows that were lying.

"Lying is not a crime."

"It is when your giving false statements to the police. Its called obstruction of justice." Spence said which made us all wonder what would happen if the police found out that we were drinking that night.

"Oh, please we lied about drinking. But the truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night." Hanna defended.

"We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her."  
"Spence is right Hanna, we should have told the police the truth about the Jenna's accident." I said and Hanna chimed in saying that she wanted to tell them the moment it happened.

"We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth, we had the chance to stop Ali."  
"But we didn't and telling the police now about the what happened to Jenna isn't going to make her see again. It will just ruin our live."

"Yea but Spence telling the truth could make us feel a whole lot less guilty about what happened. And maybe Jenna wont hate us as much as she does." I was trying to find a solution to everything we did over a year ago. Then the sound of Jenna's walking stick was heard through the whole cafeteria.

"Oh, my go she's back in school too?" we all turned to see Jenna walking with her lunch trying to find a place to sit. Aria got up and invited Jenna to sit with us. You could hear all of our hearts stop wondering if she would want to sit with us. The people who caused her to become blind. Aria took her lunch tray in directed her to the empty seat at our table.

"So your going to be sitting in-between Hanna and Emily. Then Irina and Spencer are across from you." once she got settle we all held our breaths for what ever was going to happen next.

"So this would be Alison's chair, right?"  
"No we're not even sitting at that table."  
"You know she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident."  
"Alison visited you in the hospital. I'm sorry Jenna but that's really hard to believe." everyone looked at me like why would I come out and say something so blunt.

"Well it may be hard for you to believe Irina, but she did visit me. Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was." I just rolled my eyes trying not to jump over the table and bitch slap Jenna for even thinking fro even a second that she knew Alison more than either of us.

"When did you get back Jenna? We heard that you were in Philadelphia a school for the visually impaired." Spencer questioned

"You can say "blind" Spencer. It's okay. It's not a dirty word." non of us said anything more to Jenna

"Wow, it so quiet. You guys used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls.

_Flashback  
we were all six having another sleep over just having fun dancing to music and trying on each others clothes. Things were all going good until Ali ran to the window yelling that she could see someone._

"_O my god, I can't believe it!"  
"Who was it Ali, what did you see?"  
"He was in the tree spying on us! I'm so creped out."  
"Ali wait who are you talking about?"_

"_It was that perv Toby Cavanaugh."  
"Were you sure?"  
"Yes he was right there! I beat he say us all naked."_

"_Should we tell someone?" Aria asked  
"We could, but I have a better idea." Alison then had than evil smirk on her face that I have grown to hate, because when ever she had it bad things would happened because of it.  
We all followed Alison to the Cavanaugh garage where we all knew Toby spent most of his spare time at. Fireworks were going off in the background. I had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing. _

"_Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asked Alison with worry in her voice._

"_He's not okay!" Ali snapped "You've got the light, right Spencer?" I was trying to stay as close as I could to Spencer incase anything bad happened. Emily was the one to speak up first about her concerns about going through with the whole plan. _

"_Let's wait a second."  
"What Emily?"  
"I don't want to do this."  
"Fine go back. You're on your own." I had to stand up and tell Alison what we're about to do is wrong and that maybe we should think about it._

"_Ali maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean it's a little extreme, don't you think?"_

"_Yea maybe Irina's right. We should just call the cops and they'll take care of it." Aria said siding with me._

"_What's the fun in that? Girls Toby Cavanaugh is a freak. And we need to teach him a lesson. He thinks he can come and spy on us, while we're in your bedroom Emily! He needs to know that his little domain is no longer a safe little hideout. Who knows what he does in there all day, that little freak."  
"Ali that's enough!" Alison looked at me so shocked that I would say anything against her. She was so used to me following her every word and doing what ever she wants. But this was the last straw. She needed to know that going through with this was the wrong thing. _

"_Enough of what Irina. Enough of letting that freak spy on us and thinking that he can do whatever he wants. Girls enough is enough. It's time that we thought Toby a lesson or two." _

"_Are you sure that it was Toby?"_

"_Yes! And it's a stink bomb, for god's sakes! We're not nuking the place. Now let's do it." I rolled my eyes and could only hope that nothing bad will come of the stick bomb. We all watched Alison walk to the garage. _

"_Give me the lighter!" Alison said to Spencer. Spencer didn't want to but she knew she couldn't argue with Ali. She handed the light over and waited for the dead to be done. Ali lit the stink bomb and threw it inside. _

_Let's get out of here!" Ali said running away from the garage. We all followed after her and the next thing we heard was an explosion coming from the Cavanaugh garage. _

"_Alison what did you do? You said it was just a stink bomb!"  
"Let's go! Let's move!" we ran as far away from the garage as possible. _

End of flashback

I was brought out of my memories by the sound of all of our phones going off. Neither of us wanted to look and see who it was, knowing that it could be A wanting to harass us more. Jenna reached over the table and picked up Spencer's phone and held it our for her to answer.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Spencer took the phone reluctantly. We all took that as the opportunity to look at our own phones.

_If only she could see how guilty you look~ A _the text read we looked at one another not knowing what to do next.

We were all in English class trying to understand what this A person wanted with us. I was trying to focus on what Mr. Fitz wanted us to do but I was finding it hard to do knowing that there was someone out there who was black mailing all of us. The moment school ended I went straight to my car. I was stopped by Noel Kahn.  
"Wow Moretti where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"Hey Noel, u I just have a lot of homework and it's my night to cook diner so I need to get home and get on it."  
"O well so are you busy this weekend?" I was taken back, because someone as hot as Noel Kahn. Someone who was a freaking Greek god was asking me if I was doing anything this weekend.

"Uh no, but wait is Noel Kahn asking me out on a date."  
"No I was just asking if you wanted to have sex with me, but a date works to." Noel gave me his famous smirk and I punched him lightly in the arm.  
"No seriously Noel are you really asking me out?"

"Yes Irina and are you agreeing to it?"  
"I'll think about it." I teased. What I didn't expect was for Noel to lean in and have his lips touch my ear.  
"By the way you look beautiful today." he walked away smirking at me before he turned away. I could feel my cheeks become hot and the butterfly's in my stomach. I got into my car wondering how I of all people got Noel Kahn to ask them out on a date. Things were going great until my phone beeped. I didn't want to see who it was from, but I knew if I didn't look then more would come after it.

_Wow look at Irina finally getting her first boyfriend since Jason has been gone. I wonder how your parents will feel about you dating someone. Better yet how will Jason feel about you finally moving on from your little fling. ~A_

Going to school the next day I walked to my locker to see Spencer looking more frazzled than normal.

"Wow Spence what's wrong? You seem very unorganized lately is everything ok?"

"No. Irina do you remember how I told you about Melissa's hot fiancé Wren."  
"Yea the hot British Med student. How could I forget."  
"Well the other night he made a move to kiss me and I didn't stop him. And Melissa saw the whole thing. So now the engagement is off and Melissa pretty much hates me more than ever before."  
" Spence I'm so sorry. So are your parents taking miss perfects side in all of this, like they do all the time."  
"Yes my mom can't even look at me with out disappointment in her eyes. She is making sure that Melissa gets everything she needs and I have to deal with my whole family hating me for something I had no control over!"  
"You know you can always come and spend the night whenever and however long you want."  
"Thanks Irina, by the way is there any chance your family would want to adopt me."  
"Spence your parents love you and would never want you to leave." I said my good by to Spencer and headed to my next class. I walked into history to see Noel waiting for me at the door.

"So Irina I'm having one of my famous parties. I would like to personally invite you as my date."  
"I don't know. Going to a party as Noel Kahn's date. I guess I'll go since I have nothing better to do." we both smiled at each other.

"Playing hard to get Moretti. I like it. Well I will personally pick you up tomorrow night at seven thirty."

"See you then." we both went to our seats and throughout the whole class period we sent text back in forth to each other.

_So what are you going to wear tomorrow night?_

_I don't know maybe nothing. _

_I wouldn't mind you wearing nothing. But I don't know how I feel about any other guys looking at you like that. _I couldn't hide my smile anymore. Was I really going real feelings for Noel.

The day of the party I was having a hard time deciding what to wear. I couldn't decide weather to wear a dress or a nice top and jeans. After an hour of looking for something. I finally settled on a dark blue flowing tank and a pair of light ripped skinny jeans and black heeled ankle boots. The door bell rang and I rushed down stairs to see Noel dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt with a blue button up shirt over it. He whistled once he saw what I was wearing.

"Wow Moretti you look hot."  
"Thanks Kahn, lets go to this boring party."  
"Yea you wont be saying that once we get there." Noel placed his had on my lower back leading me to his car, he even opened the door for me. Noel was right his party was anything but boring. I followed him through the throng of people and headed to the refreshment table. I guess Noel didn't want me to get lost in the crowed of people so he grabbed onto my hand. It felt weird holding hands with Noel but I liked it. It made me feel all giddy inside thinking about being so close to him.

"So what would you like? Beer soda? Soda and beer.?"

"Beer please."

"Coming right up." after we got our drinks I watched Noel play foosball with Hanna's boyfriend Sean. I didn't feel like watching a boring game so I went to talk to Hanna.

"Hey Han, wow love your dress."  
"Thanks Irina. So you came here with Noel Kahn to his own party? Who knew you two had a thing for one another."  
"It's nothing Hanna he just asked me to be his date that's all."  
"Come on Irina. I've seen the way he looks at you. He doesn't just want you to be his date. He wants something more."  
"You think Noel Kahn has a thing for me? Really why would he. He could have any girl that he wants."  
"Yes and yes, but he wants you. Irina you need to open your eyes and realize that Noel Khan has the hots for you." I looked over to see Noel in full concentration as he beats Sean at foosball.

"Hey Rina are you tired of watching the guys play foosball?"  
"Yea is it that obvious."  
"Come one lets go outside." we walked out side to see Aria, Spencer, and Emily talking intensely about something.

"Hey what's up?" Hanna and I asked everyone.

"Toby Cavanaugh got into a fight with Ben over Emily."

"It wasn't over me. God. Look he just saved me."  
"For what himself?" Spencer looked shocked that Emily was defending Toby

"Ewe Spence. Do you really have to go there."  
"If we hadn't asked you about Ben would you have told us about this?" Aria questioned.

"Toby is not a good guy, Emily. He could be seriously dangerous."

"Spence if he was such a bad guy then why'd he take the fall for us?" Spencer didn't answer me she just stood there with her mouth open in shock.

"Is this another secret? Do you know something that we don't?"  
"Guys can we seriously chill and talk about this somewhere else where we're alone." Hanna explained. Hanna then spotted Sean and decided to ditch us all. After Hanna left Aria and Emily left. So it was just me and Spencer. I saw Noel motioning me to come over by him. I looked at Spence, not wanting to leave her by herself.

"Go a head Irina. You need to spend time with Noel. I mean he did ask you to be his date and all."  
"Are you sure Spence, you can come to?"  
"Naw I think I'm going to leave soon any way. Just inform me of anything that happens between you and Noel." I nodded and made my over to Noel.

"Hey Moretti where did you go? I thought you ditched me back there."  
"No I was just talking with some friends."  
"Hey lets go somewhere more private." I nodded and followed Noel to secluded spot near some trees.

"So what is it that we needed to be away from everyone?"  
"Is it hard to believe that I want to spend time with you?"  
"Well yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because your you. You're the most popular guy at school. Why wouldn't I question you wanting to spend time with me. I'm nothing special." I hadn't noticed how close we were to one another. It wasn't until I felt Noel's lips against mine. At first they were light and gentle then I responded back and the kiss changed into something more urgent. My hands find there way to around his neck playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck. One of Noel's hands rested on the small of my back and the other cupped my face so that he could changed the angle of our kiss. This allowed him to deepen the kiss. And when our tongues meet I swear I could feel sparks. This kiss was nothing like I have ever felt before. It didn't matter the multiple times I would kiss Jason. No this kiss with Noel was something special. After what felt like forever we broke apart to catch our breaths.

"Now do you understand that you are something special."  
"Aw shut up and kiss me again." Noel didn't hesitate and brought his lips down to mine once again. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**A/N**

**Well how did you guys like this chapter. The next one is going to focus more on who Irina really is. Please review what you like or dislike about this story. **


End file.
